sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
G-Dragon - COUP D’ETAT Feat. Diplo
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '쿠데타 (COUP D`ETAT)right|200px *'Artista: 'G-Dragon Feat. Diplo & Baauer *'Album: '''COUP D'ETAT (Album Only) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Rap, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 16-Septiembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda kkokkkok sumeo meorikarak boilla nan abeonim daek nohadeurin sae boilleo geurae igeon seupoilleo I’m so fly museowo ‘F’ killa yeojadeurui gaseum humchineun gorilla Bang bang bang nan ippallo doneul beoreo nae norae hanbeone neon hoesaeseo soneul teoreo do dwae i GAME e nan ta to the jja neoneun sa to the jja jeoldae moreunikka FAME This is my Coup D’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda sigani doniramyeon nan sangdanghi bingon 1nyeon365il honggildong singong nae poneun gyesok ureodae gatnan ae manyang nae poneun gyesok jijeodae yeopjip gae manyang Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye jappeoge heose 甲 aju ppeonppeonhae I’m so fresh so clean setaksorang gyeongjaenghae And my flow so sick junghwanjasil yeonhaenghae WHAT This is my Coup D’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net nan mc meongneun paek-maen meori,eokkae,mureup,bal swag check mic check hana,dul,set,net igeon bogeum AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’s not enough (pyeongbeomhaejineun geosi nae yuilhan geumchik) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’all (eojupjanheun namjadeureun ttara hagi geumji) This is my Coup D’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda naega sullaeda This is my Coup D’e Tat ibeseo ibeuro doneun bumerang Hand’s up get high norae sijakhanda norae kkeutnatda 'Español' Gente La revolución no será televisada La revolución está en la mente La revolución está aquí Este es mi golpe de estado El Bumerán que va de boca en boca Las manos hacia arriba en lo alto La canción comienza, soy el tagger (rotulador) Ocúltalo con más fuerza, puedo ver tu pelo Soy una nueva caldera en la casa de tu padre Sí, esto está arruinado Soy una mosca, tengo miedo F-Killa Gorila que se roba los corazones de niñas Bang bang bang, gano dinero con mis dientes Con mi primera canción, puedes conseguir robar a la compañía En este juego soy la campana para el intermitente Eres LO a la SER (Eres un perdedor) Nunca sabrás de fama Este es mi golpe de estado El Bumerán que va de boca en boca Las manos hacia arriba en lo alto La canción comienza, soy el tagger (rotulador) Si el tiempo es dinero, soy muy pobre 1 año, 365 días, Hong Kildong, la gracia de dios Mi teléfono no para de sonar, al igual que un niño recién nacido Mi teléfono no para de ladrar, al igual que el perro de al lado Bow wow wow yeppie yo yeppieye Soy el mejor en la auto admiración, siendo arrogante Soy descarado Soy tan fresco tan limpio, yo compito con la casa de lavandería Y mi flow (estilo para raperos) está enfermo que sigue a la unidad de cuidados intensivos ¿QUÉ? Este es mi golpe de estado El Bumerán que va de boca en boca La mano hacia arriba en lo alto La canción comienza, soy el tagger (rotulador) Cabeza hombros rodillas y pies Estilo verificado mic verificado Uno dos tres cuatro Soy Pacman quien come MC Cabeza hombros rodillas y pies Estilo verificadomic verificado Uno dos tres cuatro Este es un evangelio, AMEN Sí que quieres Quieres algo más, no es suficiente Ay dame algo Denme un poco más de ustedes Este es mi golpe de estado El Bumerán que va de boca en boca Las manos hacia arriba en lo alto La canción comienza, soy el tagger (rotulador) Este es mi golpe de estado El Bumerán que va de boca en boca Las manos hacia arriba en lo alto La canción comienza, soy el tagger (rotulador) 'Hangul' People The revolution will not be televised The revolution is in your mind The revolution is here This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 꼭꼭 숨어 머리카락 보일라 난 아버님 댁 놓아드린 새 보일러 그래 이건 스포일러 I’m so fly 무서워 ‘F’ 킬라 여자들의 가슴 훔치는 고릴라 Bang bang bang 난 이빨로 돈을 벌어 내 노래 한번에 넌 회사에서 손을 털어 도 돼 이 GAME 에 난 타 to the 짜 너는 사 to the 짜 절대 모르니까 FAME This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 시간이 돈이라면 난 상당히 빈곤 1년365일 홍길동 신공 내 폰은 계속 울어대 갓난 애 마냥 내 폰은 계속 짖어대 옆집 개 마냥 Bow wow wow yeppie-yo-yeppie-ye 자뻑에 허세 甲 아주 뻔뻔해 I’m so fresh so clean 세탁소랑 경쟁해 And my flow so sick 중환자실 연행해 WHAT This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hand’s up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 난 mc 먹는 팩-맨 머리,어깨,무릎,발 swag check mic check 하나,둘,셋,넷 이건 복음 AMEN Ay you want some, you want some more It’s not enough (평범해지는 것이 내 유일한 금칙) Ay give me some, give some more alright y’all (어줍잖은 남자들은 따라 하기 금지) This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 내가 술래다 This is my Coup D’etat 입에서 입으로 도는 부메랑 Hands up get high 노래 시작한다 노래 끝났다 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop